Shield Academy Texts
by DayDreamedStories
Summary: Texts from the students, teachers, mentors, agents, etc. (it's my first fanfiction, hope you like) See what the heroes talk about in their daily lives as heroes and bystanders. After the show ended(whyyyyyyyy! Frowny face emoji — :"( feel free to give input)
1. Chapter 1

Shield Academy Texts -after the show ended-

 **Spider-Man[to the web warriors]:** GUYS!

 **Scarlet Spider:** What?

 **Spider-Man:** I'm being attacked, NEED BACK UP!

 **Kid Arachnid:** What!

 **Spider-Woman:** By who?

 **Iron Spider:** Where are you?

 **Venom:** I'm coming for you SPIDEY!

 **Spider-Man:** Hurry, CAN'T BREATH, in the academy's laundry room, BEING CHOKED TO DEATH, Come Quick, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! +_+

 **Kid Arachnid:** Wait… What… laundry room?

 **Spider-Woman:** Hold on… Spidey… your being 'attacked' in the laundry room?

 **Venom:** I'm almost there! Hang On Bro, I'M COMING FOR YA!

 **Iron Spider:** Is it even by a villain?

 **Spider-Man:** No, it's worser then a villain…it's *cough*…it's *gag*… VENOM'S LAUNDRY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? What a world, What a world? *one last breath* and *coma* x_x

 **Venom:** DUDE! : (]

 **Scarlet Spider:** Funny #TheSarcasmHasNeverBeenMoreReal

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** So Venom how do you like being a Shield Academy teacher?

 **Venom:** It's great, but I don't thing the students take me seriously

 **Iron Spider:** Personally I don't even think the simbiot takes you seriously

 **Spider-Man:** Iron Spider… did you hack into our Phones!?

 **Iron Spider:** I believe the correct question would be 'when did I hack into your phones'?

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** You need to change your name

 **Iron Fist:** For what reason?

 **Spider-Man:** Well, I was thinking the other day, and theres Iron Spider and Iron Man, but they have a very expensive, well designed, top of the notch, Stark Tech suit. I guess you could keep it if you ask Tony to make you a Stark Tech glove.

 **Iron Fist:** Well I earned the title of Iron Fist in Cung Lung, and technically they should change their names because most of their suit isn't even made of iron.

 **Spider-Man:** By golly you're right! I need to have a little chat with Iron Spider and Iron Man.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Woman:** Should of known you where Spider-Man

 **Spider-Man:** How so?

 **Spider-Woman:** Well your voices sound very similar, when ever you disappeared or ran off Spider-Man showed up, and the teem you worked with looks very similar to the group of friends you'd hang of with and disappear with. Actually I'm surprised no one has, I mean anyone could put it together if they've ever met you.

 **Spider-Man:** Aunt May did

 **Spider-Woman:** The schools janitor could of even figured it out

 **Spider-Man:** Ya about that…

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Iron Man:** Iron Spider are you getting wired texts from Spider-Man?

 **Iron Spider:** About changing my name? Yes.

 **Iron Man:** If he doesn't stop I'm going to give him a virus.

 **Iron Spider:** Already did.

 **Iron Man:** Ever thought of joining the Avengers?

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Squirrel Girl:** So I was in the park the other day.

 **Dagger:** And?

 **Squirrel Girl:** While I was there I found this adorable little baby squirrel (°3°)

 **Dagger:** Cute.

 **Squirrel Girl:** I looked everywhere and couldn't find any squirrels that claimed to be her parents (ç_ç)

 **Dagger:** I think I know where this is going.

 **Squirrel Girl:** And I was thinking of how much baby squirrels need parents or guardians

 **Dagger:** Squirrel Girl …

 **Squirrel Girl:** Someone to teach them around the nutshell.

 **Dagger:** Remember what happened last time.

 **Squirrel Girl:** Someone that can teach them all about how to eat nuts and kick bad guy butts.

 **Dagger:** Try to control yourself.

 **Squirrel Girl:** Someone like ME!

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Kid Arachnid:** Hey Spidey.

 **Spider-Man:** pu s'tahw, aY

 **Kid Arachnid:** ummm? ,':-/

 **Spider-Man:** suriv a evah I kniht I

 **Kid Arachnid:** Is this a joke? :-|

 **Spider-Man:** !S-D-R-A-W-K-C-A-B T-I D-A-E-R .sdrawkcab ti daer ,suriv a s'tI

 **Kid Arachnid:** What's going on? |:-[|

 **Spider-Man:** !SDRAWKCAB TI DAER

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **White Tiger:** Why are all the bunks' blankets and pillows gone?

 **Nova:** Squirrel Girl took them to make a bed for a baby squirrel she found.

 **White Tiger:** All of them?

 **Nova:** I guess.

 **White Tiger:** Well, at least it's not a ... rabbit :D

 **Nova:** That's not funny!

 **White Tiger:** It's pretty funny.

 **Nova:** Their dangerous I tell you.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Venom:** Where are you!?

 **Scarlet Spider:** Aunt Mays, why?

 **Venom:** Ops wrong person, just ignore that.

 **Scarlet Spider:** What makes you think I already don't ignore you?

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:**?suriv a em evig uoy diD

 **Iron Spider:** Do you even have to ask?

 **Spider-Man:** .ti fo dir teG

 **Iron Spider:** Should I?

 **Spider-Man:** !EDUD

 **Iron Spider:** *sigh* fine

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man[Mass text to all students]:** *singing* I can speak clearly now the virus is goooonnnnne.

 **Kid Arachnid:** That actually explains a lot.

 **Spider-Man:** *still singing* Nothing but clear, sensible commuuunnnnicaaaatioooonnn.

 **Spider-Woman:** So that why you were acting so weird.

 **Spider-Man:** *still singing* With all my quips, aaand aaaall of my puuuuunnnnns.

 **Iron Spider:** Ya that's thanks to me. Your welcome.

 **Spider-Man:** *continued singing* Soooooo! Meeaeaeannnyyyyeeeee puuuuuuunnssss!

 **Scarlet Spider:** Stop.

 **Spider-Man:** *loudly singing* Oh wonderful puuuunnns.

 **Iron Spider:** If you want to know what he was saying just read it backwards.

 **Spider-Man:** *still singing with tears running down face* Oh so many wonderful, joyous, beautiful, puuuuuuunnnnnnns. Oooooooohhhhooooouuuuuuuu!

 **Scarlet Spider:** Stop.

 **Spider-Man:** K :)

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Iron Spider:** You know when you're 70 years old you've lived 10 years worth of Mondays

 **Spider-Man:** WOW someone's depressed.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** Hey you know how the Goblin would fly around on a glider?

 **Patrioteer:** Yeah.

 **Spider-Man:** And how goblins are usually small, and the Goblin was the exact opposite of small.

 **Patrioteer:** Kind of hard to forget when the Goblin was my dad.

 **Spider-Man:** Well it had me thinking; what if the Goblin wasn't a goblin at all, and he was really a gargoyle, but he's some kind of wired one that was "born" without wings, so in the proses of being misunderstood, or picked on by his fellow -and normal- gargoyles turned to a life of villainy as well as building the glider and having his revenge on he's kind that never had and never would truly love him.

 **Patrioteer:** Wow. You must be really bored.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Squirrel Girl:** *singing*I kissed a squirrel and I liked it.

 **Power Man:** Thats wired.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Kid Arachnid:** Practice was fun today.

 **Scarlet Spider:** You fight like a grandma.

 **Kid Arachnid:** Why are you harassing grandmas!?

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** I dropped my Oreos :'(

 **Spider-Woman:** You can still eat 2/3 of each Oreo.

 **Spider-Man:** Happy now :D

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Iron Spider:** You're in a fight and you're surrounded bye two enemies on ether side, a snakes coming at you with a cantaloupe on your right and a salamander with a tic tac at 11 o'clock! QUICK! WHATS MY FAVORITE COLOR?!

 **Iron Fist:** Red?

 **Iron Spider:** Wrong! It's seven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**

 **Hay guys and gals, first of all sorry it took sooo long to finally update. You would not believe how crazy the past few weeks have been; with tournaments, many school projects, art shows, terra nova testing, etc. Thankfully though it's spring break *throws fist in the air and yells WOHOOO!*. Anyway I hope you guys/gals like the 2nd Chapter and if you got any recommendations feel more then free to tell me. Oh and I just wanted to put this in as a heads up I try to ether make all of these texts up or I use conversations between me and my friends (yes, I know, we have wired conversations) so if there are any text where your like, "Wait, I know for a fact that that text wasn't created from DayDreamStories, and that (I) didn't put a disclaimer" that's because I didn't know. Well I'm going to let you get to readin' and not bore you all to death any more anyways hope you all like.**

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

Chapter 2

 **Venom:** Hey do you have your phone?

 **Scarlet Spider:** No.

 **Venom:** Ok, text me when you have it.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Aunt May:** Peter, what does 'idklyttyl' mean?

 **Peter Parker:** I don't know, love you, talk to you later.

 **Aunt May:** Ok, I'll ask Miles, thanks anyway, love you to (*3*)

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** Your in a canoe going down a river and you accidentally hit a blob of pudding. QUICK! How many mixes of pancake batter to you need to fix the roof?

 **Iron Spider:** Well if you mean 'pudding' as in the currents hitting each other making a foamy appearance (which in a way could look similar to pudding) that explains the 'blob' in the river. Though it wouldn't be able to reck a canoe- unless there was a rock in the water that was hidden by the foam; which in results tips the canoe over making the bottom of it like a roof. The 'pancake batter' could-in a way- be used as glue but how much needed of it would depend of the amount of damage and size of the canoe; assuming the canoe though is around six to eight feet and due to the rock had a cut along the side with a one to three inch width I'd say you would probably need around one to two mixes that make about seven medium sized pancakes.

 **Spider-Man:** Um, I was just going to say 'a whole lot of it,' but um … your answer works to I guess.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** *singing* The ittsy bittsy spider climbed up the water spout.

 **Sand Man:** *singing awkwardly* Then came the Hydro Man and washed the spider out.

 **Spider-Man:** *singing and clapping* Up came the Sand Man and punched the Hydro Man.

 **Sand Man:** *still singing awkwardly* And the ittsy bittsy spider climbed up an saved his friends.

 **Spider-Man:** Lets never speak of this.

 **Sand Man:** Agreed.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Peter Parker:** Hey, I found your friends phone at the park.

 **Flash Thompson:** Which one?

 **Peter Parker:** The one that owns the phone I'm texting you with.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** Hey, someone hacked into my phone and put all my contacts names to 'unknown.' Who is this?

 **Unknown:** Norman Osborn.

 **Spider-Man:** Oh Reeeaalyyy … CHAKITA BANANA LA RANA MOMANA BING BONG DING!

 **Unknown:** What?

 **Spider-Man:** I know it's you Iron Spider, Norman isn't even in my top ten contacts

 **Unknown:** You're a strange little bug.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Patrioteer:** Spider-Man what's with the wried texts to my dad.

 **Spider-Man:** Wait that was actually Norman!? I thought it was Iron Spider! He added Norman to my contacts!?

 **Patrioteer:** Look on the bright side … let me know when you come up with a bright side.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Dagger:** *singing* Hello darkness my old friend.

 **Cloke:** Dagger?

 **Dagger:** Spider-Man asked me to send it.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Power Man:** Saw you on the news.

 **Squirrel Girl:** When?

 **Power Man:** In the park as Doreen, you were sitting on an acorn tree protesting about it being cut down.

 **Squirrel Girl:** Oh ya, Monkey Joe was there too, he sabotaged the mans chainsaw.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Woman:** I.

 **Spider-Man:** Am.

 **Spider-Woman:** A.

 **Spider-Man:** Vegetable.

 **Spider-Woman:** … Yes you are.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** You need to change your name.

 **Iron Man:** This again?

 **Spider-Man:** Iron First was right; there's hardly any(to no) iron in your suit.

 **Iron Man:** Ever thought that I was referring to the mineral iron that helps strengthen the brain, and that because I'm the smartest man alive, just by being around me I make people smarter, so I therefore am 'iron' therefore I am The Iron Man.

 **Spider-Man:** Oh… I guess that also may apply also to Iron Spider… but I now know one thing.

 **Iron Man:** And what's that?

 **Spider-Man:** You definitely couldn't change your name to 'The Humble Man'

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Iron Spider:** So… your a Tayler Swift fan.

 **Venom:** What? No.

 **Iron Spider:** It's your most played on your phone.

 **Venom:** Did you go through my phone? :[

 **Iron Spider:** No, I went through everyones phones.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** Scarlet.

 **Spider-Man:** Scarlet Spider.

 **Spider-Man:** Scarlet, I know you're there.

 **Spider-Man:** Scarlet.

 **Spider-Man:** Scarlet.

 **Spider-Man:** Scarlet!

 **Scarlet Spider:** My phone was charging.

 **Spider-Man:** Oh… Hey Scarlet! :D

 **Scarlet Spider:** No.

 **Spider-Man:** … k. :~|

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Triton[to all of Shield Academy]:** I just want to announce that I have just received one of those small, multitasking, communication devices that seem to control most humans and let you all know it shall not control me.

 **Dagger:** Do you mean a phone?

 **Triton:** Yes, the Spid-dermn told me that all humans have possession of them; as long as they are of the acquired age that their guardians see fit.

 **Venom:** Come again.

 **Triton:** To which destination are you referring to.

 **Venom:** What?

 **Spider-Woman:** Triton is saying that he got one after Spider-Man told him about them.

 **Iron Spider:** And that everyone has a phone unless their parents don't allow them to have one.

 **White Tiger:** And when Venom said 'come again' he ment to reword your statement.

 **Dagger:** And you/Triton thought he ment to go somewhere.

 **Venom:** Oh… that makes more sense, and why where you guys like finishing each other's sentences?

 **Triton:** Agreed that was rather odd.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Nova:** Why is White Tiger being such a grouch today?

 **Power Man:** Dude, she's standing right next to me… well actually she was, she just left, I suggest you start running.

 **Nova:** … I'm dead aren't I?

 **Power Man:** Yes, and wouldn't it be 'Why is White Tiger being so CATTY today'?

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** Remember when I first met the team?

 **Power Man:** Ya, you were 'driving' the Spider-Cycle all out of control and White Tiger had to stop it.

 **Spider-Man:** Yep, and then you all told me your hero names.

 **Power Man:** Ya, what are you trying to get at?

 **Spider-Man:** Well, it had me thinking; when White Tiger went to say your name you interrupted and said 'If he's Spider-Man then I'm going by Power Man.'

 **Power Man:** Ya, so?

 **Spider-Man:** Well, what was it before?

 **Power Man:** Well…um.

 **Spider-Man:** Come on spill.

 **Power Man:** Fine… it was… The Indestructible Bulk.

 **Spider-Man:** …HA.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Spider-Man:** Why did the chicken cross the road?

 **Iron Spider:** Well, assuming the chicken was walking (due to the fact that's how most that are asked the question believe it is) I would say it is in order to put any and/or future enemies in a false state of confidence that it can't fly. So that if/when the chicken is attacked it simply flys away.

 **Spider-Man:** … First of all do you seriously believe that? and second of all, why can't you just give a normal statement?

 **Iron Spider:** No and no.

—Line Brake — —Line Brake — —Line Brake —

 **Authors notes:**

 **Im baaaaaack, I just wantedta (to) remind y'all that I would be more then happy to get any recommendations (it's really helpful when writers block hits) as long as it's rated k appropriate, and hopefully it won't take so long for the next update.**


End file.
